Open-end rotor spinning arrangements with connectable rotor brakes are known in various embodiments. For example, a rotor brake is described in German Patent Publication DE 36 20 256 A1, which has a brake lever which can be placed from below against the rotor shaft, a brake element, and two hold-down devices resting from above on the rotor shaft with brake element-like blocks. The blocks of the hold-down devices, which have a different coefficient of friction than the brake element arranged on the brake lever, are arranged so they can be replaced.
A rotor brake is furthermore known from German Patent Publication DE 38 20 328 C2, which has symmetrically-arranged mirror-image jaw elements. At their end, the jaw elements respectively have a replaceable brake element. When the brake is actuated, the brake elements are simultaneously placed against the rotor shaft and thereby brake to a stop the spinning rotor, which rotates at high speed (rpm).
However, the known rotor brakes have the disadvantage that the service life of such brakes is relatively limited because of the comparatively high wear on the brake elements, as well as their structure. That is, with the known rotor brakes the brake elements can only be utilized at a relatively low percentage, since even with a relatively slight wear of the brake elements there is the danger that the function of the brake is impaired.
In addition, the brake elements of the known rotor brakes are often fixedly attached to the brake levers, so that, when renewing the brake elements because of wear, it is necessary as a rule to replace the entire brake lever.
Although the brake elements are replaceably fixed on the brake levers of the rotor brake in accordance with German Patent Publication DE 38 20 328 C2, the service life of the brake elements is relatively limited as described above because of the selected design, which leads to an increased bending stress of the covers.